1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the disciplines of fluidics and mechanics. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of gas compressors. In particular, the invention discloses a lightweight, compact, self-contained-power-source, portable air compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas compressing and pressurizing devices are used in a great variety of applications. High pressure gas tanks have been applied in communication with low pressure gas reservoirs and appropriate plumbing to sustain continuous pressure in a plurality of tanks containing liquids to provide a continuous controlled liquid flow from a plurality of holding tanks. Similar devices obtain similar objectives by utilizing a continuous flow displacement pump which functions by means of cycling pistons spool valves, moving in a reciprocating manner by pneumatic and alternating communication with a high pressure gas and a low pressure gas.
Other gas compressing devices have utilized a gas or diesel fired engine to compress a high pressure gas to an even higher pressure by means of a two stage air compressor pump. In such systems pneumatic and electrically operated pressure switches determine when a predetermined high pressure is achieved to shut the system, compressor, down. Such gas compressor systems have inherent limitations, however, in that the systems are large, heavy, bulky and comprise many electrical and mechanical components. Several Pneumatic valves, various filters, size, and weight of such systems and the numerousity of many components do not make the system susceptible to convenient portability, low maintenance and high reliability. In addition, such compressors required gas or diesel fired engines for compressor/pump power as well as external electrical power of both three phase, 220 volt, 60 Hz, and single phase, 110 volt, 60 Hz; many European and military applications cannot accomodate such standard electrical power requirements.
A significant limitation in such two stage pumps, to prevent interstage stall, is that the gas to be compressed must be at least 250 psi to be compressible, but less than 1500 psi. Again, in many applications it is desirable to use gas bottles having pressures of 6000 psi as the gas input to the compressor and since only 5000 psi is the desired output, the system won't work, and should the gas input fall below 250 psi, the compressor is unable to compress the gas.
In view of the prior art, there exist a continuing need for a high reliability compact, lightweight, and self-regulated gas compressor for use in remote military applications when convenient portability is necessary and electrical power requirements vary or are non existant, and where gas/diesel driven engines are unnecessary.